Sweet
by ColonelSexypants
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! Spain wakes up to an empty bed. Hurt and concerned, he wonders where his little Italian lover went and how he could be cruel enough to ditch him on Valentine's Day, when he sees a familiar red Volvo pull up and what seems to be a giant teddy bear coming out of it... What's Romano up to now? Rated for language (Romano), fluff, shounen-ai, Spamano.


**I decided I needed to write a Valentine's Day fic since I haven't written anything in forever, and this is what I came up with! Rated T for swearing and implied sexytiemz and Romano (duh) and Spamano fluffiness… and I think that's it. I don't own Hetalia, or any of the characters, and thanks to Justice for helping me figure out a fic idea. :) Now that I'm done talking, read on!**

**OoOoO**

Rays of bright, early morning sunshine peeked through the opening in his orange curtains, bathing the baby blue walls with light. The brightness on his shut eyes made his eyelids turn orange and pink, and with a small groan, Spain was pulled into consciousness. For a moment, he lay there, slowly waking up, his brain taking its time transforming from thick molasses to working gray matter.

Automatically, he rolled over to plant a kiss on his (usually) still-sleeping lover's small nose, but he faltered when he met empty sheets instead of the warm body of his little Italian tomato. It took his sleep-addled brain a moment to understand the situation, and when it did, a twinge of hurt and sadness happened in his chest.

He sat up, grimacing at the way the sheets clung to his body- he felt quite gross since they hadn't bothered to clean up after last night. Ignoring that for now, he got out of bed and slid on a pair of sweat pants, lazily running a hand through his chocolate curls.

"Lovi?" he called as he walked out of their bedroom, looking down the hall. Frowning, he descended the stairs, once again calling Romano's name. There was no answer. Something gnawed in his stomach.

Why wasn't Lovi here? Spain thought that maybe something had happened with Feliciano or maybe Matt was having problems dealing with his own over-bearing brother, but he knew Romano would have woken him up if that was the case.

The Spaniard wracked his brain. Had he done something wrong? He didn't think so- they'd had sex last night and Romano had seemed in a particularly good mood the whole time- not that that was a surprise, Spain thought to himself with a smirk. They hadn't even had a bad argument in a while. So why would Lovino just up and leave?

He was over-thinking it and was going to give himself a headache. Romano was unpredictable, and Spain knew that sometimes he inexplicably needed time alone. And so he'd let him have it.

But not without calling Feli to see if he knew what was up first. He found his cell phone on the counter where he'd carelessly tossed it the evening before and dialed the younger Vargas' number without thinking, waiting impatiently for Feli to pick up

There was a click. "_Ciao_, Toni! What's up?" came a cheerful voice that Spain strongly believed was too hyper for so early in the morning. Then again, Feli seemed to be the energizer bunny impersonated, so he shouldn't be so surprised.

"_Hola_, Feli, are you busy?"

"Nope! I just put cookies for in the oven for Luddy, so I've got time to spare. What do you need?"

"Ah… it's nothing terribly important, just… do you know where Lovi is?"

"Hmm? I thought you two went home together last night?"

"Yes, we did… I woke up this morning and he was gone, and I'm just worried. I know it's stupid, but I don't know where he went."

"Ohh." Feli's voice had a curious lilt to it now. He sounded like he was smiling a secret smile. "I'm sorry, Toni, I don't know where he is, but don't worry too much. It's Valentine's Day, after all!"

Right. That made Spain feel even worse— he'd have to go find that giant tomato plushie and box of chocolates he'd bought the week before and somehow managed to misplace for whenever Romano decided to show up. He grimaced, wondering what could make Romano leave him on _Valentine's Day_ of all days. He knew the Italian was moody, but he wasn't _cruel_. Towards Spain, anyways.

"Alright, thanks anyways Feli."

"Ah, wait!" Veneziano cried when Spain went to hang up. "Toni!"

"What? I'm still on."

"Oh, good." Italy laughed. "Whenever Romano gets his butt home, ask him if he wants to come for dinner with me and Luddy~! Unless you guys wanna spend the night together. I understand." He had a sort of teasing tone that Spain wasn't used to hearing from such an innocent person. He supposed that Prussia hanging around must be rubbing off on him.

Spain laughed. "Alright, I'll ask him, and I'll text you yes or no."

"Okay! Have a nice day, Toni~"

"You too Feli. Bye."

Sighing, Spain set his phone on the counter. He checked again just to make sure– nope, no messages from Romano. Shaking his head, he headed towards the fridge. He might as well start his day since he was up and awake now.

He was starting up his coffee maker and munching on a tomato when he heard a car pull up in his driveway. Mouth full of tomato, he poked his head around the corner and looked out the front window to see a familiar red Volvo's door being slammed shut and what appeared to be a giant teddy bear walking away from it. Curiosity piqued (and shoulders slumping in relief that Romano hadn't left after all), Spain rounded the corner and leaned against the wall in front of the entrance as the front door was roughly kicked open. He heard muffled cursing and then the giant teddy bear was thrown unceremoniously into the house, followed by a flustered-looking Romano carrying a large bouquet of roses and a huge heart-shaped box of chocolates. Spain felt a grin curl his lips and his chest tightened in adoration at the cute and kind of funny sight.

"Fuckin' teddy bear," Romano muttered under his breath to himself, kicking his sneakers off. He didn't notice Spain, who was standing there trying not to bust a gut laughing, and struggled to pick up the giant stuffed bear again. He eventually gave up and kicked it along, cursing in Italian and English, face squished against the bouquet of roses and other hand scrambling not to drop the box of chocolates. It was probably the sweetest thing Spain had ever seen. Ever.

Grinning, he quietly walked up behind Romano (who was struggling to shove everything up the stairs), wrapped his arms around his waist, and murmured, "Need help?"

Romano screeched and jumped about twenty feet in the air, dropping the box of chocolates and roses. Both scattered everywhere and Romano let out another curse, turning onto Spain and glaring.

"Damn it, Toni! You ruined it!"

Spain just grinned even wider. "And what was 'it'?"

Romano's temper faded and instead, a flush took its place. He stood there for a moment, his mouth opening in closing as he tried to think of something that wouldn't make it sound like he was doing this for _Toni_, god _forbid._ Finally he stuttered out, "It's V-Valentine's Day, you idiot, what do you mean—" Then he seemed to find himself and scowled. "I just spent over a hundred euros on that chocolate and those fucking roses and look what you've done!"

Spain chuckled. "They're still good." He crouched down and started picking the chocolates up, putting them back into the heart-shaped box. He looked up at Romano, who was still blushing and glaring and looking so cute that Spain sort of wanted to forgo the chocolates and just eat _him_. "Why don't you give me hand?"

"Why should I! You fucked it up idiot! Clean them up yourself!"

"Loviii."

"Shut up!"

"Looovviiiii."

"Don't 'Lovi' me, you– oh, fine." Romano kneeled next to him and begrudgingly began picking up the roses, putting them back into a bouquet. He gave a half-assed glare Spain's way. "I was planning on waking you up and giving all this to you," he muttered in an almost sulky way.

Spain chuckled again, meeting Romano's pouty hazel eyes with sparkling green ones. "I think I like this way better," he said, smiling mischievously.

"Why? You like fucked up bouquets of roses— I _suck_ at rearranging them— and chocolates that touched the dirty ground? I'm dating a freak."

"I like them because they're from you," Spain countered, nudging Romano with his elbow when the redhead flushed. "And plus…" Romano looked at him, eyebrows furrowed curiously, as Spain crept nearer to him. "This way, I can do this~"

Romano's eyes widened and he realized one second too late his boyfriend's evil intentions. "No!" he screeched, but Spain tackled him to the ground before he could flee, planting kisses all over his face and neck and jaw and wiggling his fingers into the Italian's sides until tears sprang up in Romano's eyes and he was squirming, trying desperately to hold breathless laughter in. "Toni!" Romano cried, shaking his head frantically as little giggles escaped him. "S-stop! I'm gonna piss myself!"

"No! You're adorable and I love you and love hurts so you have to take it!" Spain planted a big kiss on Romano's nose. Romano let out an involuntary giggle and wiggled around, trying to escape.

"I hate you!" he cried.

Spain laughed. "If you say you love me, mayyybe I'll stop." He tickled Romano's tummy, ignoring his boyfriend's hands clawing at his arms in an attempt to stop the tickling.

"N-no, bastard!" Romano had tears falling down his cheeks now and breathless bouts of laughter echoed in the entryway. Spain grinned mercilessly.

"Say it. Say 'I love you Toni, will you be my Valentine?' and I'll stop!"

"N-no way, you sap!"

"I love you Loviiii~"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Love yooouuuu~"

"Damn it! Antonio!"

"Say it, _querido_~"

"F-fine!" Romano squirmed more and bit his lip to try and swallow a giggle. "I l-love you Toni! Stop tickling me and—fuck, asshole, I said I love you!" Romano glared at him with wet eyes, but he was grinning despite himself. "Just—Be my fucking Valentine! Please!"

Spain's grin widened and he finally stopped tickling Romano's sides in favor of cupping his cheeks and pressing their foreheads together. "Of course, but only if you'll be mine."

Romano sighed softly as he brought a hand up to tangle in Spain's curls. "Fine," he muttered. "Now shut up and kiss me, idiot."

Spain's grin was like sugar against his lips. "What about the chocolates and roses?"

"I. Don't. Fucking. Care."

**oOoOo**

**There, quick and hopefully fluffy enough. Happy Valentine's Day, guys :) Have fun with your partner or have fun spending it alone, like I am. (I'm not complaining :D) **

**Please leave some thoughts and comments! *hearts***


End file.
